Miracle
by fnvii
Summary: A sequel to 'Fate". Chloe is finally reunited with the man she wanted to be with. But he's a married man. He seems extremely happy. Happier than she'd ever seen him. But this man have news for Chloe.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Miracle  
  
Author: fnvii  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and situations of 'Smallville' are the property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics. No profit is being made from this endeavor.  
  
Author's Note: People were saying that 'Fate' made them depressed. So I wrote a sequel to it. The ending is a little bit ambiguous though.  
  
Chloe Sullivan glanced at her wristwatch for the umpteenth time. This wasn't the first time Clark Kent broke a lunch date with her. They're not 'together'; if that's what you were thinking. Both of them are studying journalism at Metropolis University. She should just go have lunch on her own. Clark would call her tonight and apologize as usual. He was so predictable. There was this new restaurant down the road Chloe was dying to try out. So Chloe walked the four blocks down the road to the restaurant. When she reached the place, she saw Clark jogging towards her from the opposite side.  
  
"Chloe, sorry I'm late. Saw an old friend," he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Whatever Clark. Come on," Chloe said. She motioned for Clark to follow her. The restaurant was marvelous. Not many people knew about the place so there wasn't many people in there. The interior was very retro. Posters of Marilyn Monroe, James Dean, The King and other legendary icons were hung at every corner of the restaurant. Plus, the food was cheap. They ordered their food and ate in silence. They hadn't talk much over the years. A lot happened in four years and all they wanted to do was forget it ever occurred. They just wanted to get on with their lives being Clark and Chloe. Chloe and Clark. After they finished eating, they paid the bill separately. Both of them stood up in unison and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
Clark said something about meeting Lana and he hurried off. Chloe was left alone. Clark and Lana had been dating for three years now. Chloe was fine with it because her heart belong to someone else. And in the past four years, she had cursed the man who made her fall in love with him and she had cursed fate for not letting her be with the man she loved. To her, love was horrible. It made her vulnerable. She was a hostage of love. Nothing happened between her and the man. He married someone else. That was when she realized she had loved him. Funny how life works.  
  
Chloe took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. She no longer had any classes for the day. Bored, she walked the streets of Metropolis, hoping for a miracle to happen.  
  
True enough. A miracle did happen. As she was walking on the pavement, she bumped into a man. She apologized quickly without looking at the man.  
  
"Chloe?" The man said. "God, Chloe, is that you?"  
  
Hearing a familiar voice, she looked up. She was surprised to find Lex Luthor standing in front of her. He hadn't changed a bit. "You hadn't changed a bit," she said. She didn't know what she felt at that moment. Was it anger? Hurt? Or was it excitement?  
  
"What are you doing here, Chloe? It's been, what, four years? You've changed," he exclaimed. That was the first time Chloe saw a smile. A genuine smile on Lex Luthor's face. His marriage with Bryce must have been the best thing that ever happened to him, Chloe thought.  
  
"And you looked the same!" Chloe said with a fake enthusiasm. Lex laughed. It sounded like music to Chloe's ears. She badly wanted to kiss him but she didn't. He was a married man and she was a woman with principle. Chloe flashed him her pearly whites.  
  
"Good to see you again, Chloe," he said as he squeezed her tight.  
  
"Good to see you too, Lex," she replied and stifled a laugh. She wanted to cry but by doing so, she would look her weakest. She didn't want Lex to see her like that.  
  
"You should go to your meeting or whatever it is you corporate people does," she told him. Don't go, please.  
  
"Actually, I have the whole day off." Yes!  
  
"Really? Me too," Chloe said, a little too eagerly for her own liking. "Want to go have coffee with me?" Chloe asked awkwardly.  
  
Lex looked at her and smirked. The face she recognized very well. The image she immortalized in her mind.  
  
"Actually, I have a better idea." 


	2. Miracle

Title: Miracle  
  
Author: fnvii  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and situations of 'Smallville' are the property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics. No profit is being made from this endeavor.  
  
Author's Note: It's the second and final chapter of 'Miracle'.  
  
"The park?" Chloe asked Lex. "You brought me to a park? You know Lex; I take back what I said earlier. You 'have' changed!"  
  
"You don't have to sound too surprised, Chloe. If you don't stop making fun of me, I won't take you out anymore," he said. The truth was, he wanted to take her out again. For four years he had wished to see her once more. Now, his wish came true. He wasn't a man of wishes. Usually, he was the one making the wishes come true for certain people. Chloe was a special circumstance.  
  
"Helen Bryce did a great job taming you, Lex Luthor!" she teased and quickly turned away. Lex exhaled loudly. He took a seat next to Chloe on the park bench.  
  
"Helen and I divorced after a few months we got married. I found out she was only after my money." Chloe put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't feel sorry for me, Chloe. I'm happy Helen and I divorced."  
  
She smiled at him. This smile was different from the other ones. Lex couldn't tell what made this smile different. And Chloe did look good. She was more beautiful. That aura surrounding her. Her hair was still the same. Although, she did lose weight over the years. Maybe the way she carried herself in public. More confident yet lack something. What was it?  
  
"Are you seeing anyone, Chloe?" Lex had no idea where that came from. Somehow, with Chloe, his self-control just vanishes into thin air.  
  
"Nope," she replied.  
  
"What about Clark?" he asked. He needed to make sure about her feelings for Clark.  
  
"He's dating Lana. They're doing great actually. I'm currently waiting for their wedding invitation," she added the last sentence good-naturedly. Lex searched her face for any sign of jealousy or resentment. Nada! Zilch! Looked like Chloe moved on from her high school crush. Chloe winked at Lex. He nodded knowingly. They both understood Clark and Lana's feelings for each other long before Lana and Clark did. Being Clark's best friend over the years, they did nothing but observe.  
  
"Are you happy?" Chloe asked. Her eyes were fixed on something. The lake?  
  
"Yes and no," he replied.  
  
"Elaborate, Lex."  
  
"Well, I'm happy to see you again. But I'm not happy leaving Smallville four years ago. I left behind the people I cared about for Helen. I made a mistake. Luthors never make mistakes. I'm probably the first one in the Luthors' history."  
  
Chloe didn't know what to say. She just kept quiet. Part of her wanted to hold and caress him. Part of her wanted to cry. She couldn't bring herself to hate the man sitting next to her. It was easier cursing him and hating him when he wasn't right beside her.  
  
Lex put his hand around her shoulders. She rested her head on his. Her hair smelled like mulberry and iris. He felt like he was being devoured by this woman and he wanted to make love to her forever. He wanted to wake up in the morning with her warm body in his arms. Kissing every part of her. To never let her go. He couldn't believe he had chose Helen over this extraordinary woman in his arms.  
  
"I've missed you, Chloe," he whispered in her hair.  
  
"I've missed you too, Lex," she told him.  
  
Lex tightened his grip around her. When she said those words, Lex knew she felt the same way as him. Call it instinct.  
  
"Do you believe in miracle, Chloe?" Lex asked.  
  
Chloe hesitated for a moment but then she replied. "Yes."  
  
"Me too." 


End file.
